The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for monitoring user operation or handling of a trigger-based device, such as a firearm. In particular, it relates to monitoring a hand position of a user (e.g., a trigger finger of the user) handling a trigger-based device, for example a user handling a firearm.
Proper handling and use of a firearm requires many hours of training, especially for persons required to carry and possibly use a firearm on a regular basis. For example, training a firearm user to position his or her hand properly can facilitate safe and effective use of firearms. As a point of reference, as used throughout this specification, the word “hand” is inclusive of all portions of a human hand, for example the palm, fingers, thumb, etc. With this in mind, one type of firearm training includes ensuring that a user keeps his or her finger off of the firearm trigger up until a point where a decision to discharge the firearm has been made. Typically, situations giving rise to discharge decisions are highly stressful and exciting. Unfortunately, firearm users often regress and forget training during such highly stressful and exciting events. Furthermore, when firearm handling by a particular user is evaluated, it is often difficult for trainers, firearm users, or others to evaluate and recognize whether the firearm user is utilizing proper techniques. For certain users, such as police officers, an ability to evaluate hand position following an actual, in-the-field firing event would be highly beneficial, and may be critical for effective, proper training.
In light of the above, a need exists for systems and methods adapted to monitor and provide meaningful feedback information for a user handling a firearm, or any other trigger-based device.